pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Delcatty
/ |dexunova= |dexcekalos=079 |evofrom=Skitty |gen=Generation III |species=Prim Pokémon |type=Normal |metheight=1.1 m |imheight=3'07" |metweight=32.6 kg |imweight=71.9 lbs. |ability=Cute Charm Normalize |dw=Wonder Skin |body=08 |egg1=Field |egg2=Fairy |color=Purple |male=25 |evo= }} Delcatty (Japanese: エネコロロ Enekororo) is a -Type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology A Pokémon with a yellow and purple fur, Delcatty is bigger than its pre-evolved form, Skitty. Behavior The cat-like Delcatty is known not to be as remarkably cute and playful as its earlier state, but is very prim, fancy, and even somewhat vain. Yet, it is still very kind and can become very close to its Trainer. Special abilities Its special abilities are Normalize and Cute Charm. Evolution Delcatty evolves from Skitty by use of a Moon Stone. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire = Evolve Skitty with Moon Stone |rsrarity = None |emerald = Evolve Skitty with Moon Stone |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Trade |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Evolve Skitty with Moon Stone |dprarity = None |platinum = Evolve Skitty with Moon Stone |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Evolve Skitty with Moon Stone |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite = Trade |bwrarity = None }} Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=Delcatty prefers to live an unfettered existence in which it can do as it pleases at its own pace. Because this Pokémon eats and sleeps whenever it decides, its daily routines are completely random. |sapphire=Delcatty sleeps anywhere it wants without keeping a permanent nest. If other Pokémon approach it as it sleeps, this Pokémon will never fight - it will just move away somewhere else. |emerald=Rather than keeping a permanent lair, it habitually seeks comfortable spots and sleeps there. It is nocturnal and becomes active at dusk. |firered=The favorite of trend-conscious female Trainers, they are used in competition for their style and fur. |leafgreen=The favorite of trend-conscious female Trainers, they are used in competition for their style and fur. |diamond=It is highly popular among female Trainers for its sublime fur. It does not keep a nest. |pearl=It is highly popular among female Trainers for its sublime fur. It does not keep a nest. |platinum=It is highly popular among female Trainers for its sublime fur. It does not keep a nest. |heartgold=It dislikes dirty places. It often searches for a comfortable place in which to groom itself. |soulsilver=It dislikes dirty places. It often searches for a comfortable place in which to groom itself. |black=It is highly popular among female Trainers for its sublime fur. It does not keep a nest. |white=It is highly popular among female Trainers for its sublime fur. It does not keep a nest. |black 2=The reason it does not have a nest is that it simply searches for a clean, comfortable place then sleeps there. |white 2=The reason it does not have a nest is that it simply searches for a clean, comfortable place then sleeps there. |x=It dislikes dirty places. It often searches for a comfortable place in which to groom itself. |y=It is highly popular among female Trainers for its sublime fur. It does not keep a nest. |or=Delcatty prefers to live an unfettered existence in which it can do as it pleases at its own pace. Because this Pokémon eats and sleeps whenever it decides, its daily routines are completely random. |as=Delcatty sleeps anywhere it wants without keeping a permanent nest. If other Pokémon approach it as it sleeps, this Pokémon will never fight—it will just move away somewhere else. }} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr= RS_301_front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 301 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr= |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr= |ptsprs= |hgssspr= |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=DelcattyBW.gif |bwsprs=DelcattyShinyBW.gif |Vback=DelcattyBackBW.gif |Vbacks=DelcattyBackShinyBW.gif |xyspr=DelcattyXY.gif |xysprs=DelcattyShinyXY.gif |VIback=DelcattyBackXY.gif |VIbacks=DelcattyBackShinyXY.gif }} Appearances Anime Lila used a Delcatty in the Celestic Town contest's Battle Round winning a Donphan and a Crawdaunt before facing Dawn's Ambipom when it narrowly defeated. *Johnny (Pokémon) *Georgio's Delcatty *Lila's Delcatty Trivia Origin Delcatty is likely based on a pure-bred domestic cat, due to its regal mannerisms and sublime fur. Etymology Its name comes from the words "delicate" and "catty". Gallery 301Delcatty_AG_anime.png 301Delcatty_Dream.png pl:Delcatty Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon